


Way to the mountain

by Mimicry95



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Contracts, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Magic, Marriage, Revenge, Sacrifice, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimicry95/pseuds/Mimicry95
Summary: Clara’s life couldn't be better. Two lovely and protective older sister, job in the magic library and finally, she married the fearsome yet kind Lord Corvus. But her life make heel-face turn really fast; when her husband and father-in-law sacrificed her younger older sister for the Abyss and her other sister went to rampage. She escaped from Corvus (even he doesn’t want hurt her the slightest) and find a strange book which summoned strange peoples for her. The Assassins.Paladins x FGo crossover
Relationships: Original Female Character/Corvus
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Intro

-Who-who are you? You want to kill me? - _That was the only thing in my mind. Dark figures surrounded me, but unlike my father-in-law lackeys. Their whole body was black and they wear strange mask._

\- Fear not, Contractor. - The biggest one spoke with a very deep voice. But it was not scary. its more like conforting. _But….Contractor?_

\- Contractor? Me? - i turned to the book was right next to me. Its called,”way to the mountain.” _I dont know it had kind of power!_

\- So we want to hear your request. - The woman with long hair asked me. I snapped my head to her direction.

\- That...that not a dream right?

\- No. - The younger female answered.- We’re here to aid you.

\- But, why? And...i don't have anything to exchange for your service…

\- The price will be high, but thou don't need to worry about right now, Contractor. - The oldest one replied and start walk toward me. - From today, you can call the Old Man of the Mountain. So, who head i need to bring to you? - I grabbed the end of my skirt. Tears come from eyes. _I can't believe it. Even they’re probably demons, these masked assassin my only things what remains in this world. The one last straw._

\- But, before everything….i want to ask something?

\- Ask.

\- You want to destroy the world?

\- We want what you want. Just tell us and we make it real. But remember - he sheated his giant sword - The price depends on your action.

-...I understand. - _I dont care. If i die, i’ll die. I have nothing left But first…_ \- Hear my words, assassin; help me destroy those, whom want to bring this world into chaos!!

\- As you wish.

_Same time, Magistrate headquarters_

\- I don't care how, but find my wife alive! - the young leader want to find Clara so desperately, he forgot his father badmouth and his soldiers relucant behavior about the topic. - I'll end your life, if anyone harmed her!

\- Are you sure she still alive, boss? There a big mess outside. And she cant fight so...- The brown haired woman just polished her crystal. Corvus way beyond angry and that was the last thing he wan tot hear right now.

\- You also go out for searching, Vivian.

\- Hell if i. She was a fool to argue with your… - Suddenly a blade find her throat. Her boss was inches away to kill her.

\- That an order. Find her alive and bring her here...no matter what cost.


	2. Back in the time

_-How are you feeling today, lord Corvus?_

_-Much better. The recipe for that elixir what you find indeed great. We should make more of them._

_-Glad to hear it. That's why i always recommend the others to read old books._

_-We need to learn from past, unless we cannot go further for a brighter future._

_-Hehe._

_-What? Did i say something funny?_

_-No, its just...i read a memoir from a famous general, and your words its almost like his last monologue._

_-Hm. I see. You like to read about his life?_

_-Yes. He was very interesting and smart. He made many important…_

_-He smarter than me? Don't make me laugh._

_-Its more funny to compare yourself a long-dead man, my lord._

_-I want to read it, but… But? I don't have much time. Father give me many boring diplomatic issues to handle, but i think it not so miserable if you read it for me._

_-Eh?_

_-Okay, i’ll speak with your boss right away._

_-B-but...my lord…_

_-Call me on my name._

_his face always so serious, but im not so blind to see how he treat peoples...and me. He constantly argued with his father, diplomats and various mercenaries. But he never raised his voice when he speak with me. Fierce, but protective. I almost fainted, when he kissed me. In the front of his guards. I tried to pushed him away, but his hand caresses my face and hand so gently. Lord Karne beyond furious when heard our engagement. My sisters also scared but they supported us and finally we got married. That was the best day of my life. And nigh of course._

_But… Why? My dear husband...Corvus…_

_Why you betray me?_

_Why you killed my sister and let the world fall into chaos?_

_Why?!_


	3. Chapter 3

Cursed Arm. Serenity. Hundred-Faces. And lastly...King Hassan. The Old Man of the Mountain. I learned their names. They’re with me. Protect and fight on my side. But...im not weak?  
I seen my sister killed and i don't have a power to protect her Now she became a soulless oracle, her mind completely wiped. My other sister devoted her to revenge and became angel.

-The Death is on your side, Contractor.   
\- Oh, you hear my thoughts?   
\- We shared our name with you and you do the same. The contract was inscribed into your very soul. - He pointed int my chest - I understand your fear and doubts, but unnecessary. You have us to aid in your goal.  
\- The power of Death..  
\- Neither came from Heavens, neither from the Abyss. We not serve each side.  
\- I know. You only fight for your Contractor.  
\- Precisely. So, what our next move?  
\- We need to get the hell out of here. - i peeked out the window. The whole city fell into chaos. Some Magistrate soldier roaming in the nearby streets ut i seen some thugs also.   
\- And where? - suddenly a large bang-bang roared through the houses. I know this sound so well. It was Vivian. She targeted the thugs and chased them away. I ducked from the window and stepped closer to Cursed Arm.  
\- What is she doing there?  
-Hey, Miss-Corvus-Wife-Clara. Are you there? Your husband is hella freaked out and want to find you. - My heart start throbbing. Corvus...My....No!  
\- What the…,! - Vivian shouted from outside and her throwed drone was destroyed by Hundred faces. - Who are you? Show yourself!  
\- Cursed Arm, distract her.  
\- As you wish. - And he literally jumped out from the window. I heard vivian blast became more and silent.  
\- King Hassan.  
\- Yes?  
\- We cant go from the main gates, nor the magistrate escape route. The only way int the smaller merchant gate in the west side of the city.  
\- Understood.- He grabbed me in bridal style and with Serenity and Hundred-faces on both sides we started running like crazy.  
\- Wha-whaaaaaat?


End file.
